Check Mate
by Monsterchild
Summary: Remember Check Matey? What if Ingrid hadn't resisted his charm? What would happen in the case? Read to find out! Sorry, I suck at Summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Check Mate

Disclaimer: I don't own the cartoon Fillmore.

Chapter 1: Resist me not.

"So why don't we hook up later?" Check Matey a.k.a. Warren Foot said to Ingrid as he slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"Um, I think not…" Ingrid replied, shrugging her shoulders in order to get his arm off of her.

"C'mon, loosen up, girl." He put his arm around her again.

She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Ow! What's wrong with you girl?" He yelled at her.

"I don't like to be touched. And stop calling me girl!"

"Whateva!" He got up and started walking around, looking at books, records, and the pictures on the walls.

Ingrid kept her nose buried in a book, ignoring Check Matey as much as possible. _He is so annoying…not to mention full of himself…_

"Ingrid!" Fillmore's voice said over the walkie talkie.

She grabbed the walkie talkie from her belt and held it up to her mouth. "Yeah, Fillmore?"

"How's Check Matey doing?"

"He's keeping busy… Any leads?"

"Not yet. I'm still staking out Kellog's dressing room."

"Keep me posted." She reattached the talkie to her belt and went back to her book.

"Man I'm going out of my mind!" Check Matey yelled.

"Touch nothing," she mumbled. _God can't he shut up for a minute?_

He sat down next to her and began reading over her shoulder. "What is this?"

"Nothing that you'd understand."

He rested his hand on her back. "Loosen up."

"You said that once already." _Why is he getting to me?_

"I know."

AN: I know, really farfetched but that's why it's fiction. Anyways, I'm not sure if I'm going to have this one be a IngridFillmore fic or an IngridCheck Matey fic. Okay, R&R! Also, really short but I'm working on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fillmore.

Chapter 2: Kiss me deadly

"Ingrid?" Fillmore said through his walkie-talkie.

She sighed as Check-Matey rested his hand on her back. She grabbed her talkie. "Fillmore?"

"Nelson Kellog isn't the one who has been sending those letters to Check-Matey."

"Then what's with the magazines that you found?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Okay, whatever. Check in if you find anything."

"Alright. Fillmore, out."

Ingrid put her walkie-talkie down and stuck her nose back into her book, ignoring Check-Matey.

"Hey, girl, what's with you?"

"I'm supposed to watch you, nothing more."

"C'mon, before that dude called you were all for this. Why does he make you so tense?"

"He's my friend and my safety patrol partner, I care what he thinks. And besides, we're supposed to check our feelings at the door."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that whatever we wish to say to the person we're protecting we have to keep to ourselves."

"Why'd you create that rule?"

"Because Fillmore would like to strangle you with anything that he could. Or do anything to make you shut up."

"Oh, but why does that matter for you?"

"Cause at the beginning, I wanted to kill you too."

"Oh, nice. Knowing that several people want me dead is nice."

"Ha. Funny. Besides I said I used to want you dead. I don't anymore. You should feel special."

"I guess I do."

"Like I said, you should."

He leaned in towards her.

She leaned away from him. "Check-Matey…"

"Shh." His lips made contact with hers.

She became lost in him, in the kiss. It felt like it was supposed to be like that.

"Ingrid?" Fillmore said again over the walkie-talkie. "Ingrid?"

AN: I'm going to make this fic a Check-MateyIngrid fic and then make another fic that is IngridFillmore. Also, I'm probably going to make this a short fic, I'm just not getting into this one. I'll probably do two more chapters and that's it. ANYWAYS, R&R!


	3. Author's Note

Authors Note!

I'm sorry that it's taking me so long for me to update but I'm seriously having writer's block. I'm taking my time with this fic and once this one is finished, that's when I'll make the IngridFillmore one. Anyways, getting hoping for updates!

Monsterchild !


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fillmore.

Chapter 3: Case closed

"Ingrid!" Fillmore yelled into the walkie-talkie. "Are you there, Ingrid?"

Ingrid broke away from Check-Matey and grabbed walkie-talkie. "What's up, Fillmore?"

"Nothing, that's the thing… There are no protesters but there haven't been anymore threats or anything. Anything happening there?"

She looked over to Check-Matey. "Um, no, nothing with the case, no."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine, why do you ask?"

"You just seem a little frazzled."

"I'm not frazzled, I'm fine."

"Okay, whatever. I'm going to continued looking around for anything, okay?"

"Alright."

"Fillmore out."

She set down the walkie and looked over to Check-Matey. "Sorry, just trying to figure out who's threatening you."

"It's not going to be that hard to figure out."

"Why not? Kellog is innocent, so there aren't too many other people that would do this. We just don't know who. And it's not like Fillmore has me helping him. I'm here with you."

"Is that a good thing?"

She smiled. "Yeah, it is."

"Then I guess that I feel privileged."

"Well you should."

He kissed her cheek and pulled away. "The case should be over really soon though."

"Right, if we're lucky."

"I know it will."

"How do you know this exactly?"

"There wasn't ever anyone threatening me."

"What?"

"I sent those notes to myself and I set up those traps. I was just kind of freaked about going against Kellog."

"Wow, why didn't you say this earlier?"

He backed away from her, trying to keep the "punk-ass" image. "I thought that if everyone thought that I was kidnapped, then they wouldn't hold it against me for not showing up."

"Oh, well, I guess we have to tell Fillmore."

"C'mon, girl, don't."

The walkie-talkie beeped at her. "Ingrid?"

She grabbed the walkie and said, "Hey Fillmore, find anything?"

"No but the match is starting in about ten minutes. You need to get Check-Matey here."

"Um, Fillmore…" She looked over to Check-Matey who had a pleading look on his face. "Check-Matey's gone. He gave me the slip."

"That's just great. I guess I'll have to hang around and look for him. But if I don't find him in ten minutes, he has to forfeit."

"Right, that's noted."

"Fillmore out."

She put down the walkie-talkie and stared at Check-Matey. "You're off the hook now."

AN: Probably one more chapter, maybe two if you're lucky. Sorry it took so long to update but I was having writer's block and then my keyboard decided to be dumb. Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Fillmore.

Chapter 4: Hooked

Ingrid laid on her bed with Check-Matey next to her. "So what are you going to do when you're a free man?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you cost Fulsome her trophy, she's probably going to come down hard."

"I guess that's true."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know… Maybe hang out with you some more."

"Don't I feel special?"

"You should."

"Well, I do."

He smiled and kissed her gently.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hold on," she said, getting up. She opened the door and stepped back. "Fillmore? What are you doing here?"

"Fulsome's pissed that Check-Matey ran off. He messed up her chance at a trophy. She says that she's suspending him whenever he turns up. And to top it all off, she's actually going to turn the headquarters into a yoga studio."

"That sucks…"

"Yeah… Can I come in?" He pushed the door open and was shocked to see Check-Matey on her bed. "Um, explanation?"

"Okay so I lied, Check-Matey didn't run off. He didn't want to play, so I didn't make him."

"But because of this the safety patrol is over."

"Sorry."

"And I have a feeling that you had another reason for not sending him down there."

"Your point?"

"It's a stupid reason to get the safety patrol disbanded."

"Well, sorry if I'm not little miss perfect, okay?"

"You don't even get it."

"Get what?"

"That the safety patrol is more important than anything else."

"Maybe to you. To me other things are more important."

"Whatever, it's your choice. I'm out." Fillmore walked out of the room and her house all together.

Check-Matey stood up. "At least we have each other."

Ingrid smile. "Yep, we do."

AN: COMPLETE! Sorry it took so long to update but since my keyboard's screwed up I have to use my mom's laptop and I can only use it every once in a while. Anyways, please R&R on my last chapter!


End file.
